Et si
by Fille au chat
Summary: Avec des si, on refait le monde. Ou plutôt, on écrit quelques petites histoires. Petits OS sur différentes théories sur l'univers de Star vs The Forces of Evil, notamment la Trans Marco Théorie.


**Et si...**

* * *

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi ! Surtout certains passages qui seront mon interprétation et donc une reprise de certains épisodes. D'ailleurs, ce sera bourré de spoilers, sans doute jusqu'à la fin de la troisième saison.

Vous êtes prévenu ~

 **Note :** On m'a fait découvrir Star vs The Force of Evil. Notamment parce qu'il y a une théorie autour de cette série considérant que Marco serait une meuf trans encore dans le placard (merci à "Margo Diaz is a Trans Gril" pour répertorier tous les indices potentiels). Et... Je suis pas du tout convaincue de mon côté, même après l'avoir visionné plusieurs fois. Et c'est déjà pas mal qu'un garçon puisse être une princesse, tout simplement, surtout chez Disney.

Mais voir briller les yeux de ma pote à l'idée de cette théorie m'a donné envie d'y croire plus fort avec ces petits OS !

En plus, si le dessin animé n'est pas forcément génial (soyons honnête), il y a pleins de pistes et de théories super sympas qui donnent envie d'écrire dessus. Donc ces OS seront là pour me permettre de partir un peu dans tous les sens.

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

\- Marco Diaz couvre le miroir quand il prend sa douche parce que, parce que, parce que Marco a honte de son propre corps !

Serrant douloureusement son sèche-cheveux, Marco le pointa lentement vers le miroir encore fortement embué par sa douche, les mots encore récents du Nasaya tournant dans sa tête comme un tourbillon. Maintenant que sa serviette rose à fleurs était autour de lui, couvrant décemment son corps, il pouvait tout de même se regarder pour se préparer, fort heureusement.

\- Je m'assois toujours quand je vais aux toilettes. Je porte des chaussons de danse à la maison.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Marco tenta également de ne plus penser à tous ces aveux forcés auprès de Jackie Lynn Thomas, s'efforçant de chanter l'une de ses chansons préférées de Love Sentence pour se distraire. Car ce n'était pas quelque chose de féminin. Tom n'était pas du tout féminin et adorait ce groupe, c'était bien la preuve qu'il pouvait être un vrai bad boy bourré de testostérone et adorer ces chansons lui aussi.

Pas vrai ?

Enfilant son éternel sweet rouge à capuche ainsi que son jean habituel, Marco eut un léger sourire en croisant ensuite son reflet dans le miroir. Star avait peut-être des tonnes de tenues différentes mais lui ne pouvait se défaire de ces vêtements-là ; ça camouflait parfaitement son corps, juste comme il le fallait, tout le temps. Même s'il faisait suffisamment chaud en Californie pour se permettre quelque chose de plus léger, il n'arrivait jamais à s'y résoudre.

Mais tous les garçons de son âge devaient ressentir les mêmes incertitudes concernant leur corps.

Pas vrai ?

o-o

\- Je ne veux pas vivre dans ton placard à secrets ! Hurla-t-il à travers la porte, complètement scandalisé.

Pourtant, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était coincé. La porte refusait tout simplement de s'ouvrir, peu importe combien lui ou Star y mettaient toute leur force. Marco entendait bien le cliquetis particulier qui l'indiquait quand ils tentaient de tourner la poignée de force et la lumière qui filtrait à travers ne faisait qu'accentuer le côté lugubre de sa situation.

Au moins, maintenant, il n'était plus totalement nu. Être vu ainsi par Star l'avait fait tellement paniquer qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus pour qu'elle n'ouvre surtout pas la porte. Enfin même s'il avait plus ou moins réussi à s'habiller, dans sa précipitation, ce n'était pas bien mieux avec cette jupette immonde ou avec cette bandelette qui refusait toujours de cacher correctement son téton de sa propre vue.

Ouais, sa tenue... était vraiment moche... Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait choisi. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas vivre éternellement dans un placard à secret. Malgré tous les avantages que Star lui listaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, comme si ce n'était pas un gros effort et qu'il n'était juste pas assez courageux pour accepter de rester là-dedans à jamais. C'était vraiment anxiogène au possible.

Avec un soupir résigné, Marco se tourna donc vers l'intérieur de l'immense pièce remplie de milliers d'objets empilés les uns sur les autres, rabattant son bandeau et foulard sur son visage pour ne plus laisser filtrer que ses yeux. Comme Star le lui répéterait bientôt, il était grand temps de plonger.

Après tout, peut-être qu'effectivement en trouvant un des secrets de Star, il aurait enfin l'occasion de sortir du placard...

o-o

Ses yeux rivés sur le plafond, Marco essayait de s'endormir sans réfléchir au rêve qui le prenait chaque nuit ces derniers temps, le cœur quelque peu serré.

C'était définitivement stupide. Pourquoi absolument tout le monde serait capable d'avancer dans la vie sauf lui ? A jamais bloqué au sol... Avec ce cercueil où il était enterré dans cet immonde costume. Et pourquoi c'était toujours ce qui choquait le plus, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était qu'un costume, c'était plutôt l'idée de mourir qui aurait dû l'effrayer ! Mais c'était bien ces vêtements noirs et blancs qui lui filaient toujours des frissons d'horreur...

Et puis il y avait aussi ces papillons violets qui recouvraient son cadavre...

\- Tes petites mains de garçon font partie du problème ! Hurlait encore Star à travers ces terribles insectes.

Marco n'avait pas fixé ses mains très longtemps mais ça avait été suffisant pour se rendre compte à quel point c'était perturbant d'être passé à côté de ce détail, ce jour-là, quand Star faisait sa Mewberté.

C'était des mains de garçon. Evidemment. Un garçon dans un corps de garçon. Et il le serait toujours, quoi qu'il fasse, parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Ça ne marcherait jamais autrement et il n'avait pas le choix. Quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours un garçon, au yeux de tous. Et de plus en plus, puisqu'il allait grandir et parce que c'était ainsi qu'on le verrait.

Tout ça faisait _forcément_ de lui un garçon.

\- Marco ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il fallait qu'il parle à Star pour qu'elle l'aide avec ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une malédiction.

o-o

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est être... comme eux. Je pensais que si je me zappais avec ta baguette, je pourrais apaiser mon esprit troublé.

En prononçant ces mots, pourtant censés être adressé à Star, le chien le regardait droit dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait... le sentir ?

Concentré à ne rien laisser filtrer de son malaise, Marco prit simplement une gorgée de son jus de fruit, puisque ce chien venait de l'aider à percer sa brique. Même s'il s'agissait clairement d'une conversation menée avec Star, l'animal était constamment orienté vers lui, ce qui était trop déstabilisant pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'être là...

Et regarder.

Même lorsque Star corrigea sa nouvelle propriétaire sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, cette dernière répondit le plus sincèrement du monde que ça n'avait aucune importance. Et Willoughby réussit visiblement à calmer toutes ses angoisses, sa queue battant l'air et sa langue pendant comme chez n'importe quel autre gentil toutou.

Et Marco n'arrivait même pas à réellement comprendre pourquoi il enviait tellement ce chien qui s'éloignait au loin dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie.

o-o

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Star, Marco devait tout de même bien avoué qu'il avait souvent entendu parlé de lui comme d'une fille.

Et c'était... en quelque sorte... libérateur.

Déjà, alors qu'il cherchait à aider Star, puisqu'il était étrangement le seul garçon qu'elle n'avait pas emprisonné durant sa Mewberté, Glossaric l'avait directement pris pour une demoiselle. Ça l'avait agacé, bien sûr, lui qui tentait tellement de prouver à tout le monde qu'il était un mauvais garçon incompris. Mais cet être parfaitement omniscient avait paru tellement surpris de ne pas avoir réussi à le deviner... quelque part, ça continuait de le dérouter et de provoquer chez lui des sentiments contraires.

Puis la chanson de Tom, même si ce n'était que les paroles d'un groupe et non pas quelque chose le concernant directement. Si ça l'avait apaisé, il avait longtemps pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait réussi à tenir tête au démon. Mais lorsqu'il s'était plus ou moins arrangé pour demander à Star d'organiser sa fête après qu'elle ait parlé de la Quinceañera, celle-ci ne l'avait pas grondé à propos du fait que seules les filles pouvaient le faire, comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait.

Ni même lorsqu'il lui avait avoué adorer l'idée d'être une reine, d'ailleurs... Et c'était vraiment parfait.

Tête-de-licorne aimait également l'appeler "baby girl" de temps à autre et même s'il s'agissait d'une moquerie... Marco n'aurait pas voulu la corriger. Mademoiselle Honnie était irritante sur bien des points mais certainement pas sur le fait de l'appeler et la traiter comme Princesse Turdina, même après l'avoir vu dans sa vie terrienne. Aussi, à l'anniversaire de Sensei, le célèbre magicien l'avait appelé Jennifer et ce nom avait tourné dans sa tête durant un moment.

Entendre qu'il était une fille au croissant de la part de sa mère avait également été inquiétant mais bizarrement encourageant... Ou quand Jackie lui avait gagné un prix et que le vendeur avait déclaré que c'était pour la dame.

Les exemples étaient finalement légions. Bien sûr, Marco avait bien conscience qu'il se devait de prendre toutes ces anecdotes comme insultes, rien de pire pour un homme d'être relégué au rang de femme... mais malgré tous ses efforts, ça restait un de ses plaisirs les plus secrets.

o-o

\- Je préfère ta sonnerie de téléphone ! _Space unicorn, soaring through the stars_ ~

Evidemment, Star avait un immense sourire, sa tête bougeant en rythme sur la musique. Marco, lui, l'observait avec un air quelque peu déconfit.

\- C'était supposé être ironique...

Mais depuis que Star avait emménagé chez lui, ça avait cessé de l'être. En fait... Peut-être que ça n'avait jamais été si ironique que ça mais que ce n'était pas faisable avant la présence de la demoiselle à ses côtés.

Après tout, en faisant passer tout ce qu'il aimait pour quelque chose dont il se moquait méchamment, il pouvait en profiter tout en restant du bon côté de la barrière. Mais Star se fichait bien de quel côté il pouvait être. Quand il s'était écrié qu'il voulait une chambre comme la sienne, elle avait tenté de lui en offrir une sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'elle était trop féminine pour lui ; même si ça avait lamentablement échoué avec son immense tourbillon aspirant tout sur son passage.

Elle avait même proposé de lui faire des couettes ! Ça ne l'avait pas aidé à régler ses problèmes, sur le moment, mais ça le faisait sourire désormais. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il avait pris la part de gâteau rose. Ni même quand il avait apprécié à voix haute la couleur de son porte-monnaie secret... pour cacher des secrets... jusqu'à l'intervention de Jana, tout du moins. Il avait même pu avouer à Star combien c'était difficile pour lui d'être vu en train de faire du shopping.

Tête-de-licorne, elle, avait fait remarquer qu'il était jaloux de leur maquillage, une fois. Mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient aidé Turdina à se maquiller et le résultat l'avait fait tellement soupirer de bonheur qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir de pointer cette vérité cachée...

Aussi, s'il était toujours anxieux d'aimer quelque chose considéré comme féminin, sa honte fondait petit à petit sous l'immense soleil que pouvait représenter Star.

o-o

\- Je peux rester dans cette robe ?

Bien sûr, il pouvait prétendre que c'était le lavage de cerveau de Mademoiselle Honnie. Ou bien l'exaltation d'agir comme dans l'un de ses films d'action préférés. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il lui avait réellement fallu très peu de temps pour s'acclimater à ce rôle de princesse. Il avait tenté la voix haut perché une seule fois par panique de se faire prendre mais, ensuite, c'était juste devenu totalement naturel.

Il avait pu admirer à voix haute les ornements floraux des chambres, le luxe enviable de ces princesses et... se faire surprendre par leur propre esprit de rébellion.

\- Ce n'est pas criminel d'être individuel !

Ce n'était qu'un plan pour s'enfuir, au départ. Mais force est de constater que sa petite action avait pris de l'ampleur, révélant aux autres filles leur individualité et réveillant aussi chez lui quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore tout à fait à saisir. Quelque chose qui l'avait enflammé comme jamais, en tout cas.

\- Mes chères sœurs rebelles ! Je vais vous montrer la voie ! Elles veulent que vous soyez des princesses qui approuvent tout sans discussion ? On va les écraser sans discussion !

Et bon sang, il s'était lui-même considéré comme leur sœur, en paroles et en actes ! Et c'était le sentiment le plus exaltant du monde pour Marco Turdina Diaz.

Tellement incroyable que celle-ci aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester éternellement à leur petite fête, allant jusqu'à demander à Tête-de-Licorne de suivre son côté déviant, en tant que sœur rebelle, et de mordre un garde pour elle, complètement à fond dans l'ambiance de pure rébellion qu'elle avait fait naître parmi les princesses. Ses formidables, rebelles et défectueuses princesses.

Star avait ainsi dû traîner la fausse cheffe de troupe pour que Marco Diaz puisse rentrer chez lui, pour le ramener à la réalité, lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Se battre, rêver et se libérer en tant que fille... était incroyablement addictif.

o-o

Toute cette exaltation, en tant que fille, ça lui faisait peur, parfois. Même s'il tentait de ne pas y penser. De se dire que ce n'était qu'un rôle, après tout.

\- Alors, à quoi je ressemble ? Questionna-t-il avec un ton aussi détaché que possible, ne voulant pas montrer combien il était attentif à la réponse.

\- Super adorable...

Heureusement, il y avait Star qui était toujours là pour elle. Ses yeux dans les siens, son sourire encourageant, quand elle hésitait encore avant d'agir.

Sans sa présence, Marco n'aurait sans doute jamais osé tout ce féminin débordant dans sa vie, déjà parce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé porter la moindre robe de sa vie sans bonne excuse. Quelque fois, ça le paniquait de se dire que la jeune fille se doutait peut-être de ses bizarreries. Et d'autres fois, les souvenirs du soutien indéfectible de sa meilleure amie lui faisait espérer, un peu trop, la concernant.

\- Est-ce que... tu aimes tout ça ?

Marco ne lui avait pas répondu, ce jour-là, quand il s'était complètement oublié dans le rôle de Turdina et avait même perdu l'envie de tout révéler aux princesses rebelles l'acclamant en tant que symbole de leur révolution. Mais il avait bien vu son regard en pleine réflexion et ça lui avait donné des sueurs froides qu'elle comprenne petit à petit l'importance que ça avait pour lui. Surtout que Star avait raison, il fallait qu'il leur révèle au plus vite sa véritable identité.

Car le jour où ce serait révélé aux princesses rebelles qu'il était un garçon, qu'il serait toujours un garçon, Turdina disparaîtrait pour toujours et il serait certainement rejeté pour cet ignoble mensonge. Certaines pointeraient même sans doute son immonde perversion de préférer être une fille à un garçon.

Mais il ne perdrait jamais Star pour ça... Il avait pris la décision d'y croire de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

o-o

\- Marco... Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Détournant le regard, Marco marmonna quelques explications sur l'oppression de ses sœurs libérées, l'estomac noué par le regard scandalisé de ses parents.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre fils ait été chef d'une rébellion...

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère ou fière.

Tout le long de ses regrets forcés et filmés, Marco avait senti tous ces regards contradictoires lui foutre une pression monstrueuse. Ses parents qui voulaient que ça se termine au plus vite. Mademoiselle Honnie qui en sautillait presque de joie. Son admirateur monstre qui avait l'air étrangement hésitant. Et surtout Star qui avait l'air de penser que tout était perdu et que Marco décevait très certainement en reniant ainsi l'une de leur plus grande révolution.

Cependant... Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Turdina comme ça. Même après avoir été révélé de force à ses parents, ce qui lui donnait pourtant encore le tournis. Après tout, il avait toute une génération de nouvelles princesses qui comptaient sur elle ! Marco se devait de mériter ses 650 $ par mois, quelque part.

Aussi, si on ne l'autorisait pas à être une princesse de premier rang alors elle prenait la décision de l'être en sous-texte. Sa rébellion continuerait. Et Star semblait parfaitement s'en rendre compte, ses yeux retrouvant petit à petit leur étincelle d'admiration, au fur et à mesure que son ton sarcastique venait intimer à ses sœurs de continuer à y croire malgré son discours à première vue pré-écrit. Et malgré la menace, Marco souriait sincèrement à la caméra.

Ça suffit à Mademoiselle Honnie, ce jour-là. Un peu moins à ses parents. Star dût même le défendre lorsque son père l'interrogea sur ses autres bêtises dimensionnels, réchauffant quelque peu son cœur serré par l'idée de n'être que ça. Juste une bêtise parmi d'autres.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait accepter aussi notre part de responsabilité. On n'a peut-être pas été assez présents pour eux deux.

Ca prendrait sans doute du temps pour leur faire comprendre que Princesse Turdina n'était pas leur fait. Mais il y eut tout de même une petite victoire supplémentaire ce soir-là.

\- Je peux rester dans cette robe ?

o-o

\- Je suis magnifique...

Ses yeux brillaient face à la statue grandeur nature qui la représentait. Face à toute la sororité des autres princesses. Sa culpabilité le rongeait mais c'était tellement bon d'être parmi elles... Marco ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de retarder le moment fatal où il devrait tout leur révéler, même s'il fallait pour ça tout envoyer promener.

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se révéler lui-même. Mademoiselle Honnie lui vola encore cet instant précieux et intime. Est-ce que c'était si amusant pour elle de l'humilier ainsi ? Surtout que cette fois-ci, c'était au milieu des seules personnes où Marco pouvait se permettre d'être entièrement une fille. Le seul endroit où Turdina pouvait être elle-même. Sa honte et sa colère n'en furent que plus fortes lorsque ses mains se plaquèrent sur son torse, tentant de cacher son vilain petit secret.

Un seul poil suffisait pour tout gâcher. C'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Mais ses princesses étaient si fabuleuses... Alors il leur fallait carrément son aveu. Et cette fois-ci, Marco pensa vraiment que tout était fini, même si sa tête et son cœur lui hurlaient encore de se battre face aux discours de Mademoiselle Honnie tentant de reprendre le pouvoir. Puis s'éleva plusieurs voix défendant Turdina comme un état d'esprit.

Qu'il avait raison de se battre, peu importe son genre. Qu'un garçon pouvait être une princesse. Ses sœurs étaient définitivement les plus magnifiques au monde.

Alors est-ce qu'il était affreusement égoïste d'avoir cette angoisse cachée, au fond de lui, de voir ainsi Turdina disparaître ?

\- Parce que tu nous l'as enlevé, monstre d'égoïsme !

\- Mais tu pourras mieux respirer maintenant.

Concentré à sourire pour ne pas montrer plus longtemps sa tristesse aux deux filles, Marco réussit tout juste à empêcher ses mains de trembler.

o-o

\- Mais... ce n'étaient pas vraiment des mensonges.

Stoppant momentanément le piège mortel qui était en train de se refermer sur eux, Star se tenait droite face au cube grondant toute sa colère, vraisemblablement tout à fait sincère dans sa déclaration lancée avec naturel désarmant. Et ce fut comme si, soudainement, tout s'était mis sur pause pour la laisser développer cette réflexion.

\- Parfois, tu ne sais pas quoi penser. Ta tête et ton cœur pensent deux choses différentes. Tu crois savoir ce que tu éprouves mais ensuite ça change.

Oh. Oui. C'était exactement ce sentiment. Star avait raison. Alors elle le ressentait aussi, parfois ?

Partageant un sourire, les deux adolescents se comprirent d'un regard, écoutant à peine leur ravisseur paniquer dans tous les sens. Les gens évoluaient sans cesse, quelque soit le sujet. Alors même si le cube hurlait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de changer d'avis, dans les faits, c'était ce qui arrivait. Constamment. Ce n'était pas si grave, on avait le droit d'essayer quelque chose nous rendant heureux, sans devoir être absolument certain que ce ne soit pas une phase.

Ce qu'on savait de nous-même pouvait très bien changer avec les années.

\- Tu penses que tout n'est qu'en noir et blanc. Et tu as tort ! C'est tout un tas de couleurs différentes, un arc-en-ciel de sentiments qui change tout le temps !

Son cœur battait vivement dans sa poitrine en entendant effectivement ses amies qui changeaient d'avis, confirmant ainsi les propos de Star.

Elles avaient le droit. Pas de pression à avoir sur le fait que ce soit une décision gravissime nous conduisant à un remord et une damnation éternels. Certaines décisions avaient plus ou moins d'impacts, évidemment, mais ça restait seulement des décisions sur lesquelles réfléchir attentivement et il était inutile d'angoisser sur le fait que tout ça puisse changer dans un futur lointain parce que c'était aussi ce qu'on ressentait présentement qui importait.

Quand le cube s'éteignit violemment et fit tout disparaître autour d'eux, comme s'il avait été traumatisé à vie qu'ils se refusent ainsi à ses normes strictes, Marco songea encore à quel point Star pouvait être incroyable.

o-o

\- Sérieusement ? Comment ça va nous aider ?

Et Marco s'était fait avalé directement par la gueule de l'immense monstre à tête de loup, n'entendant même pas Star hurler son nom dans la panique.

Maintenant, c'était juste fini. Il n'allait jamais y arriver. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait fait aucun effort, pourtant, il avait essayé très durement de changer, pour être aussi fort que tous les autres ! Mais quoi qu'il tente, ça avait toujours lamentablement échoué. Alors si ces derniers étaient tous à terre, aucune chance que ce soit lui qui réussisse à sauver la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Star allait elle aussi être anéantie voire même dévorée. Sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Et face à la bête immonde, il sentit ses pattes trembler vigoureusement. Quand soudain, ses yeux se relevèrent sur le haut de son crâne, un mouvement étrange ayant été attiré son attention.

Son chapeau... A l'intérieur, il y avait...

\- Un canon-laser.

Minute. Il n'avait jamais pensé à le faire à _sa_ manière. Il avait toujours tenté d'imiter les autres, de se transformer de force, mais jamais de faire les choses à _sa_ façon !

Exalté par cette révélation soudaine, il se mit en position de combat et commença à hurler son cri de guerre aussi fort que possible. Et naturellement, les munitions s'enchaînèrent ; ses efforts et son cran payaient de plus en plus, sous ses propres yeux éberlués, le monstre tentant de se protéger au mieux à l'aide de ses pattes et commençant déjà reculer sous la pluie de balles s'abattant sans pitié sur lui.

\- Mon petit haut-de-forme... Mon sort le plus puissant de tous.

Parfois, on rêve de devenir quelque chose de totalement différent de ce qu'on est pour apaiser nos pires craintes et nos pires angoisses ;

Et parfois, trouver un moyen inattendu d'être fièrement soi-même est juste la solution la plus réellement apaisante de toutes.

o-o

\- On va utiliser le meilleur des appâts : moi.

Et Turdina n'allait même pas attendre les remarques comme quoi sa couverture n'était pas nécessaire puisque Météora connaissait déjà Marco Diaz. Queue de cheval faite, agrippée à sa moto ultra badass, elle avait certainement l'air d'une héroïne de qualité et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

En fait, ça participait même certainement à sa croyance comme quoi ils finiraient par l'arrêter. Peut-être pas du premier coup, même si son premier plan puait la classe avec les flammes et tout le reste. Sans doute pas indéfiniment non plus, parce qu'il ne fallait pas rêver vu la force du monstre mais du moment que ce soit suffisant jusque l'arrivée de Star et de la reine Moon Butterfly.

Alors finalement, oui, la seule raison de sa tenue était la confiance en soi que ça lui offrait et combien son identité de princesse était importante.

Et en fait, c'était amplement suffisant.


End file.
